


12 Days of Steve Tony

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12daysofstevetony, Dancing, Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, fan comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fills for the #12daysofstevetony on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Like or reblog at my [Tumblr](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/135179781565/sssssurprise-more)

"For when you need to remember your home --The Avengers"


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “Sorry, Tony,”  
> “Hey, this isn’t anything compared to your cold feet back at home, Steve.”
> 
> Cold! I don’t know in what universe it is that making a fort out of emergency blankets and sleeping bags with the iron man suit is more advisable than, idk, getting in the sleeping bag but that’s why im not bear grylls. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like or reblog at my [Tumblr](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/135285981525/sorry-tony-hey-this-isnt-anything-compared)!


	3. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dance, or something i don’t know

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like or reblog at my [Tumblr](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com/post/135346453530/first-dance-or-something-i-dont-know)


End file.
